


雷鸟(Thunderbird)

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: 私设AU雷鸟皮肤x希格露恩法芮尔为了执行任务伪装做野人，暗中保护岛上的一个人工智能研究基地,而安吉拉因为离开解散的守望先锋后，遭遇沉船事故偶然到了岛上。因为安吉拉对于岛上野人们以及法芮尔的身份心存疑惑，所以并没有立即离开，而是在岛上开始了她的冒险故事。





	雷鸟(Thunderbird)

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线可能有点错乱QWQ 第一次在这里发文蛮紧张的 谢谢你的喜欢么么哒030

雷鸟

1  
此刻是海岛的正午，细腻的金色沙子被阳光烘烤得足够滚烫，即便是冰凉的海水也无法令其降下温度来。  
法芮尔躲在树叶的遮蔽下，炎热的天气也令她十分烦躁，今早因为打猎而在小腿上造成的伤口依旧隐隐作痛，再这样下去感染可不妙了。  
她轻轻把那只死了的猎物放在地上，继续盯着趴在沙滩上，看起来毫无生气的那个人。  
看起来像个女人，湿透的金发黏在脸上，挡住了她的脸，不过湿透的衣服倒是把她的好身材给展露出来了。  
法芮尔不耐烦地啧了一下，那团人影好像要在这么热的天气里蒸腾了，突然，她看见那个女人艰难地支起了身子。

安吉拉感觉到自己的喉咙犹如火烧，炽烈的阳光令她她难以睁开眼，她翻了个身，仰躺在沙滩上，浑浊的意识里，她只想好好喝上一大口水。  
幸好，看见自己存放女武神的箱子还在身边，安吉拉勉强送了一口气，但是身为医生的她，清楚地明白如果再这样躺下去，她的身体就真的没力气了。  
突然，刺眼的阳光被一片黑影遮去，安吉拉睁开眼，她的视线重新聚焦，终于，看见了面前的人的模样。  
她被那浓墨重彩的花哨面庞吓了一跳，紧接着进入视线的就是一大片翎毛兽皮做成的诡异装束。  
难以置信，这里还存在着……野人？  
那野人反倒很镇定似的，居高临下地审视了安吉拉一阵，便把手里的水袋甩到她手边。  
“喝。”安吉拉听见野人命令道，她生涩的发音听起来很可笑。  
安吉拉只是把水袋抱在了怀里，警惕的看着她。  
法芮尔皱着眉，依旧惜字如金，“水。”  
安吉拉在她严肃的注视下坐起来，先抬起水袋抿了一口，继而她像是尝到了甜头，大口灌起来。  
安吉拉逐渐精神起来，法芮尔也只是沉默地站在一边等她喝了个够，然后拿回自己的水袋准备离开。  
法芮尔还刚往回走没多久，甚至离那片绿树成荫的森林还有点距离，安吉拉就拖着自己的箱子追了上去，没想到被她狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
安吉拉承认自己又被吓到了，这个野人的意思很明显，是不允许她再跟下去了。  
可是在这样一片陌生的岛屿上，安吉拉明白独自一人一定会难以生存，既然这个野人刚才帮了自己，还能进行简单的对话，那么不失成为一个好伙伴。另外作为医生……  
“嗨，那个，”安吉拉尽量减缓语速，指着野人受伤的小腿说道，“你需要帮助，医生，医生明白吗？”  
法芮尔听懂了，但她在对方身份不明的情况下，还需要继续伪装下去，她看着面前的金发女子手舞足蹈地给她解释了一番，才假装理解了似的点点头。

“呼，这样就会好多了。”在丛林的阴凉中，安吉拉得意地把包扎好的伤口展示给法芮尔。  
看见野人依旧沉默，视线也不在自己的身上，安吉拉便挪了挪位置，坐在了她的正前方。  
“说不定你还会需要我的，不过在那之前，我们都需要更坦诚一点。”她朝法芮尔伸出手，示意握手合作。  
“安吉拉，安吉拉?齐格勒，要记住哦。”  
法芮尔又皱起眉头。安吉拉看她的样子，以为她是没听懂，又或是压根不乐意，顿时有些失望。  
不料面前的野人突然倾身凑了过来，安吉拉吓得直往后缩，却被迫和她四目相对。  
那双暗红的眸子毫无波动，看起来就像一只冷静的狼盯上了自己的猎物。  
难道野人真的吃人吗！安吉拉在心里大喊着。  
没想到，这野人只是用自己的鼻尖也蹭了蹭安吉拉的鼻尖，就往后退了回去。  
这种如野兽般打招呼的方式真是让人不适应。安吉拉放松的呼出一口气，随即听见她古怪的音调。  
“法芮尔。”

2  
法芮尔即便身上带着伤，体力也是十分好的，她把死去的沉重猎物抗在肩上，一声不吭地走在前面。  
安吉拉双手提着自己的箱子，她的体力没有那么好，走起来磕磕绊绊的，即便箱子不大，但是笨重的外壳依旧是个累赘。特别是在这样炎热的天气下，安吉拉又有一种晕厥的感觉，好在她毫不示弱，就是要和法芮尔一较高下，硬生生撑了好长一截路。  
两个人就这样一前一后地穿越一片森林，又趟过一条小溪，穿过一条山谷，才到达野人的聚集地。  
安吉拉的衬衫早已被大风烘干，她把箱子抱在怀里，两条腿直打颤，站都站不稳。她听见法芮尔用着陌生的语言朝别人说了什么，有人围了上来，然后她的精神越来越恍惚，终于晕了过去。  
安吉拉闹出的大动静丝毫没有让法芮尔感到惊讶，她在岛上执行的任务可不允许自己随便相信外来人员。安吉拉红扑扑的脸说明她在这天的奔波中疲惫不堪，身体已经到达了极限。  
“送她去休息。”法芮尔向族群的女人命令道。  
“白人？从哪来的？”人群散开后，法芮尔身后的黑鹰低声问。  
“不清楚，是个医生，去查一下安吉拉?齐格勒。”  
“需要请示上级吗？”  
法芮尔不自在地动了动被包扎好的小腿，“暂时不用。”

安吉拉醒过来后，身上早已被换上了一套暖和的兽皮，小小的帐篷里很很昏暗，只能从帐篷的入口处看见夕阳的余晖。  
入夜的温度就开始下降，安吉拉的烧刚退下去，她只好裹紧了一条毛绒绒的鹿皮，开始在帐篷里摸来摸去。  
“上帝，它去哪儿了？”越是找不到自己想要的东西，安吉拉越是不安，如果女武神在这里被启动，那上面的定位系统也会随着一同触发，虽然这样会让自己得到帮助，但安吉拉也深知，这群野人的家园恐怕也会不复存在，而无休无止的掠夺与战争从来不是一个医生所希望看到的事情。  
帐篷外很热闹，大概野人们都在忙着准备晚上的食物，吵闹声令安吉拉并没有注意到逐渐靠近的脚步声。  
直到法芮尔挡住了帐篷入口的唯一一点光线，安吉拉才意识到自己慌乱的竟然有些失态。  
她把手脚都缩进暖和的鹿皮里，冷声质问法芮尔：“我的箱子呢？”  
法芮尔像是没有听见，只是走过来静静地站在她面前，安吉拉毫不惧怕地和她对视，尽管在黑暗里她看的并不清楚，但她知道自己不能低头，像只任人宰割的猎物般缴械投降。  
“听着，好孩子，你们谁也不能动那个东西，我是在帮助你们。”安吉拉继续说道。  
法芮尔看她缩成一团，却依旧昂着头，像只小鸟般叽叽喳喳的样子，还是坐了下来，沉声问：“我怎么相信你？”  
“因为我只是个不幸遭遇海难的落单白人，我需要你的信任来活下去，当然，我会帮助你们治疗伤口，用这样来做交换。”安吉拉凑到法芮尔面前，“你可以看那个箱子，但必须在我面前才行。法芮尔，如果你想帮助我回家，也不管族人死活的话，你就尽管去试试那些好玩的东西吧。”  
说完，安吉拉已经挪到了法芮尔面前，也学着法芮尔，轻轻碰了碰两个人的鼻尖来寻求信任。她在这极近的距离里清楚地看到法芮尔脸上的惊诧，心里暗自想，首先要学会他们的交流方式，我不能总和她一个人说话。  
当晚，安吉拉在自己的小帐篷里重新拿回了自己的医疗器具，以及尚未成熟的女武神作战服。她满意足地饱餐了一顿，烤制的小羊腿味道很好，安吉拉细嚼慢咽，好好地品尝出了其中一股淡淡的咸味。

3  
“安吉拉?齐格勒博士，来自瑞士的顶尖医生，曾经在纳米生物学领域进行研究，算得上是个成绩不小的科学家呀！”黑鹰滑动着电子屏幕上安吉拉的资料，不禁赞叹了一句，才继续说下去，“不过听说她最为显赫的成就是加入守望先锋后，研制出了一个独特的作战服项目，唔……这个资料比较少，真是个美人儿，你看这些……”  
两个人躲在漆黑的树丛中，只有电子屏散发着惨淡的灯光，黑鹰并没有发现法芮尔陷入了沉思，他对这位医生的来头也十分有兴趣，自己看的津津有味。  
法芮尔很少向手下提起自己的家世，尽管母亲也是守望先锋的一员，但她对这个组织并没有多少接触，安吉拉对她来说，依旧是一个刚刚认识的陌生人。不过法芮尔又想起自己在小时候，总是对母亲叫着也要成为英雄，像她一样加入守望先锋，维护正义，好在安吉拉独特的身份，令她不仅放下戒备，还好感倍增。  
法芮尔低着头笑了，她想起自己小时候总是大声叫着要做正义的英雄就觉得好玩，随着母亲的离开，年龄的增长，她慢慢变得严肃起来，在手下面前有了真正的长官风范，谁能想到她曾经那个调皮小女孩儿的模样。  
“啊呀，我说法芮尔，这下怎么办？”黑鹰终于把思绪拐了回来，打断了法芮尔的回忆。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“守望先锋啊，他们一定会来找她的吧。”黑鹰又点了一下屏幕，那上面立即跳出来了关于守望先锋的各色负面新闻，“最近的新闻上显示，这个组织过的不太好，而且如果她被发现在这的话，研究所那边也不好沟通吧。”  
法芮尔沉默了，她明白在这个岛上的隐蔽研究所周围遍布小型监控机器人，更何况恐怕在守望先锋的成员眼里，目前对于智械的研究也不会置之不理。  
“唉，可怜的英雄啊。”  
法芮尔瞥了一眼屏幕，视频中的男人正神色激动地发表着自己的言论，台下的公众却在底下大声吵闹发泄着不满，奋力挥舞着手中的抗议牌。  
“他们是拯救世界的英雄。”法芮尔低声说。  
“法芮尔，他们现在可不是了。”黑鹰笑道，“想想那个沦落到这里的可怜博士吧。”  
法芮尔捏紧了拳头，但想到自己曾经追逐的伟大英雄们，她还是沉住气说：“我们要保护她。”  
“什么！？”黑鹰诧异地问。  
“我们要保护她，让她安全回去。”

这个原始的部落丝毫没有受到外界的干扰。安吉拉在与别的野人又一次交流失败后在心里感慨道。  
法芮尔每天都会带着部落的人外出打猎，安吉拉在这里唯一能够交流的人就没了踪影，她只好无所事事地在营地里闲逛，不过在发现有了伤员后，她也就不是那么无聊了。  
因为在野外生存，大部分伤口都是由石子，蚊虫，野兽所致，安吉拉带的药并不多，她只能先用微笑和手势表明自己的来意，然后帮助他们简单的处理伤口。  
法芮尔好几天都不见踪影，终于有一天傍晚的开饭时间，她主动来找安吉拉了。  
她手里提着一只扒了皮的海鸟，直接在安吉拉面前的火堆上烤制起来。  
“看起来不错哦。”安吉拉用一根小树枝戳了戳海鸟的皮。  
法芮尔转动着手里的树枝，海鸟也慢慢在火堆上跟着转起来，发出噼里啪啦的声音。她看着安吉拉悠闲的样子，无法想象出这位英雄在战场上又是怎样一番光景。  
安吉拉像是发现了她的视线，也抬头看过来，随后用手里的小树枝轻轻戳她的胳膊。  
“能帮我个忙吗，甜心？”安吉拉请求道。  
“呃……那个……”法芮尔不常和温柔的女人打交道，她看着安吉拉期盼的神情，想说的话顿时忘到了天边。  
“晚上来教我你们的语言吧，今晚可以吗？”  
“哦，好。”  
该死的，真是个机灵的家伙。法芮尔心里想着。

4  
安吉拉的帐篷又小又黑，两个人挤进去反而有些挪不开身子，法芮尔只好给她裹了条厚实的狼皮，两个人挤坐在帐篷口，借着不远处的火光学习一些动作和简单的语言。  
法芮尔教的很认真，她是真的想和安吉拉做朋友，好听听守望先锋的故事，又想把她尽快送到安全的地方，免得被人发现闹出一些不快的事情。她无法把自己的事全盘托出，隐藏在这里保护研究所是她的责任，于是只好尽力而为地帮助安吉拉。  
安吉拉学的很快，又记牢了一个常用语后，她像只懒散的猫般往暖和的狼皮里钻，并且发出满足的哼哼声。  
“你有话想问我哦。”安吉拉对法芮尔说。  
“你什么时候离开？”法芮尔顿了顿，“我帮你准备船。”  
“唔……暂时不想走。”  
“你不能在这里！”法芮尔突然急躁起来，安吉拉古怪地看了她一眼，她立刻安分地闭上嘴。  
安吉拉等了一阵，见法芮尔没有说话的意思，才继续道：“如果你想隐瞒什么，应该更加谨慎才对。”  
法芮尔赌气般盯着地面，就是不再抬头看安吉拉一眼。  
“那么，该我提问了，是谁教会你通用语的？”  
“在我小时候，有人来过岛上。”  
“这样吗，”安吉拉眯着眼睛，“那个人后来怎么样了？”  
法芮尔抬起头来，她伸手揽过安吉拉的肩膀，低笑着说道：“一个问题。”  
安吉拉看着那张近在咫尺的脸，上面厚重的红色涂料在漆黑的夜里显得可怖，她明白法芮尔的意思，问题可是要等价交换的，不过她只思考了一小会儿，就继续陈述起来：“他死的很有价值。”  
在法芮尔的注视下，安吉拉继续说：“你会说很多通用语，尽管并不熟练，还学会了用兽皮遮蔽身体，会打猎，会用火烤制食物，而且……食物里有盐的味道。”  
“法芮尔是你的另一个名字吗，还是一个代号？”安吉拉缩成一团，顺势倚在了法芮尔身上，刚才对峙的态度立刻消失的无影无踪，她叹了一口气，在寂静的深夜里听起来格外落寞。  
“我也知道一个名叫法芮尔的小女孩儿，不过比你可爱得多。”  
法芮尔不知如何作答，如果安吉拉认识自己的母亲，或许她会从母亲的口中得知自己的事，但是……发达的医疗技术也不能挽回逝去的生命，看起来这个话题是两个人都极力避免的。  
而安吉拉平稳的呼吸声从身侧传了过来，法芮尔把她抱回帐篷里，看着她安稳的进入梦乡，又有些理解她为什么不愿在此时回去。  
她大概太累了。法芮尔默默守在了帐篷口，看着那个蜷缩的身影想到。

5  
上午法芮尔与黑鹰回到研究所汇报最近的工作，最近似乎有了什么新的研究进展，整个研究所都忙得不可开交，上头的命令依旧是让他们好好防守，看来还没有发现岛上安吉拉的踪迹。  
回到野人的营地，法芮尔终于意识到安吉拉不是一只可怜的小猫咪，在她看见安吉拉亲切地和族人们交谈在一起的时候。  
和大人们比起来，安吉拉更喜欢和孩子们一起，她现在能顺畅地和他们打招呼，见面的时候亲昵地蹭蹭彼此的鼻尖，然后磕磕绊绊地进行交流。  
“她学的很快！”黑鹰在法芮尔身后打趣。  
法芮尔知道自己又被这个女人摆了一道，她走过去，几个孩子也欢笑着向她问好，法芮尔只好蹲下来与他们打招呼。  
安吉拉看见孩子们用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了法芮尔的脸颊，然后从兽皮口袋里掏出一小把野花野果塞进她的怀里，就害羞地跑开了。  
“唔……”安吉拉忍住笑，“你还挺受欢迎的。”  
法芮尔也坐了下来，展开手心把里面的浆果递了过去，“我也没想到你乐意和孩子在一起玩。”  
“他们可是很好的老师哦。”安吉拉揪下一串浆果放进嘴里，酸涩的味道在口中散开，她不禁皱起了眉，“不过看起来要学习的东西还有很多。”  
法芮尔看着她的样子笑了，继续说道：“安吉拉，你是个聪明人，趁着你的好奇心还没有发作，我希望你尽早离开。”  
“吧啦吧啦，你的小脑袋瓜里整天就是想着怎么把我送走吗？”安吉拉手里甩着那串浆果，学着法芮尔的样子说道：“安吉拉，快走快走，这可是我的地盘儿，谁让你待在这里的，你这个可怕的白人。”  
不过她立刻就像只猫般眯起了眼睛，样子又显得那样深思熟虑。  
“因为我快要发现你的小秘密了吗？”安吉拉笑着问。  
黑鹰适时地在远处吹了一声口哨，法芮尔起身做了个回应的手势，她被安吉拉的话堵得哑口无言，只好生闷气般揉了一把安吉拉脑袋上的兽皮帽子。  
“真是话多。”安吉拉听见她抱怨道。

安吉拉的计划有了缓慢的进展，法芮尔离开后，她又找到了那群正在玩乐的孩子。  
“看！安吉拉姐姐，又来和我们一起玩吗？”孩子们发现了她，立刻兴奋地跑了过来。  
“嗯，那个故事我还想听！”安吉拉摸了摸一个孩子的头，“很……吸引人。”  
被夸奖的孩子很是开心，不过别的小孩儿似乎兴趣不大，有人提议放弃听故事的打算，去那边的树林里掏鸟蛋更有意思。  
安吉拉留下了那个孩子，认真地对他说：“我可以告诉你另外一个故事。”  
安吉拉听孩子讲完了部族里“雷鸟”的传说后，和他分享了一个爱吃花生酱的大猩猩的故事，不过因为她掌握的语言还不熟练，大部分时间两个人都是通过动作来猜测对方的意思。  
“有趣的故事，安吉拉姐姐，”不过孩子显得很开心，“你们真的和那只大猩猩是好朋友吗？法芮尔总是要我们远离野兽。”  
安吉拉点点头，回答道：“不不，他可不是野兽，他是……好吧，就算法芮尔说的对。”  
“不过妈妈说雷鸟会保护我们的，每次有人打猎受伤她就这么祈祷。”  
“唔……你觉得呢？”  
“我也要成为像法芮尔那样的勇士，雷鸟会保护勇敢的人！”孩子站起来，屈起胳膊臂想显摆自己的肌肉，他得意洋洋地问道：“安吉拉姐姐，我是不是很厉害！”  
“嗯，很厉害！”安吉拉点点头，看向远处的帐篷，篝火燃起的黑烟冉冉升起，她起身拉起孩子的手，“该回去了哦。”  
“安吉拉姐姐，你也想做勇士吗，像法芮尔那样！”  
“嗯……”  
大概吧，做个英雄，不是吗？  
安吉拉低下头，一手拉着孩子的手，一手揪着身上的兽皮，慢腾腾地往营地走去。

6  
被用力拉开的弓弦，因颤动在空气中发出了细小的“嗡嗡”声，不过这样的声音转瞬即逝，法芮尔的手指泛白，把力度控制的刚刚好。  
法芮尔注视着平地上的一头公鹿，尽力把自己的身子埋在了草丛中。清晨冰凉的露水滴落在她的皮肤上，法芮尔刚想放箭，自己的眼皮却突然跳了一下。与此同时，公鹿立刻警觉地抬起头来，竖起的耳朵灵活地抖动着，做出逃跑的姿势。  
法芮尔再一次去对准公鹿的眼睛，这次她没有等待，迅速地放出一箭！  
十几米外草丛突然抖动起来，窜出几只惊慌的鸟，公鹿听到声响后立即转身一蹦一跳的跑远了，躲开了那致命的羽箭。  
“啧。”法芮尔站起来，掂了掂手里弓箭的重量，略微有些生气。  
不过她还是回头了，弓着腰向后面的草丛走去，从茂盛的植物中拨开一条道路后，她终于看见了趴在兔子洞边向里观察的安吉拉。  
“嗨，有收获了吗？”安吉拉见她回来了，抬头问到。  
“……”  
法芮尔干脆钳住安吉拉的腰，把她从地上提了起来。  
“跟着我。”  
“终于肯带上我了？”  
“你在这里更碍事。”

比起打猎更难的是寻找猎物，法芮尔丢失了今天的第一只猎物，只能重新寻找。尽管脚下野兽的痕迹很多，但由于身后还跟着安吉拉，她只能尽力绕开那些监控机器人密集的区域，寻找一些更为容易得手的猎物。  
她发现了一群野山羊的踪迹，但是看起来羊群的距离离她们并不近，太阳已经升起大半，空气逐渐湿热起来，法芮尔想了想，还是决定先在一条小溪边休息。  
安吉拉用水洗了脸，然后指着法芮尔的小腿说：“快要好了呢！”  
她指的是初遇时帮助法芮尔处理的伤口，不过法芮尔并没有理睬，她还在为早上的那头公鹿生闷气，如果能早点回去，自己现在应该在研究所的训练基地里练习火箭炮的。  
安吉拉光是看那绷紧的脸就知道法芮尔心情不好，不过她心里还是打着自己的小算盘。  
“你真像我的那些伤员们，都以为自己坚不可摧，一点小伤可难不倒你们，还觉得医生过于紧张，”安吉拉弹弹手指，甩去水珠，“医生的眼睛能看到很多你想不到的东西。”  
“我猜你很想知道我的故事吧。”安吉拉问道，尽管法芮尔没有搭理她的样子，依旧背靠着岩石整理自己的箭羽，但她依旧注意到了法芮尔悄悄投来的好奇目光。  
“外面的世界很大，也很新奇，我们不穿兽皮，也不吃血淋淋的食物，住在暖和的房子里，还能舒舒服服地沐浴，不过我也好久没享受过了呢，还有，我们也不用这个，”安吉拉指向法芮尔的弓，手指比出一把手枪的姿势“我们用枪，只要动动手指，像这样，‘biu’。”  
法芮尔忍住笑，依旧看着安吉拉绘声绘色地表演，还要装出惊恐的样子配合她，表现出一副对这种神秘武器的恐惧。她快要佩服自己的演技了。  
“嘿，别害怕，我可不会对你那样。”安吉拉笑着甩开手，“你想离开这吗？”  
法芮尔放下手中的武器，认真思索了一阵，还是回答：“我不希望有外面的人来到这里，他们只会进行掠夺。如果我走了，之后有人发现这儿，谁来保护他们？”  
其实研究所发现这座荒岛时，立即决定在这里建立隐蔽的研究中心，却意外地发现这里竟然还居住了一批野人，为了最大化自己的利益，上级还是决定处理掉这一批人。法芮尔是第一批站出来进行反对的人之一，她难以相信在科学研究的进程中，竟然会以牺牲无辜的人的生命为代价。  
尽管这批人发出了强烈的抗议，上级的命令还是按计划实施，清剿了一部分野人后，法芮尔的提案终于得以肯定，她立即从埃及调往这座荒岛，在野人中潜伏，借此保护研究中心，防止任何外来人员的入侵。  
法芮尔想了想，终于直视安吉拉的眼睛，继续说：“如果有人得不到满足，那么战争将会永远继续下去。安吉拉，我希望在你离开后，保守这个秘密，看在我保护你的份上。”  
那双好看的眼睛里，充满着恳求的意味，安吉拍拍她的肩膀，诚挚地答应下来：“我会保守秘密。”

在炎热的午后，正是羊群饱餐一顿昏昏欲睡的好机会，法芮尔扯了一片巨大的芭蕉叶让安吉拉顶在头上，她让安吉拉藏在林中安全的地方，然后自己走出树林，潜入平原中开始打猎。  
安吉拉看着那个影子渐渐缩小，在蒸腾的热浪中仿佛要消失一样，她不禁有些失落，也更没有耐心。于是她费尽心思地爬上一棵大树，坐在结实的树杈上看着平原上那些挪动的小点。  
不过这一天在安吉拉的叫喊声中结束，法芮尔回来后看见她正抱着粗壮的树干，大喊着她不知道该怎么下来，这该死的树真是太高了！  
法芮尔只好也傻乎乎地跟着爬上去，却发现自己爬上来似乎也没什么用……安吉拉反倒越来越兴奋的样子，看见法芮尔爬上来后，立刻拽着她坐下来。  
烈日散去，金黄的阳光洒在大地上，棕色的野山羊群顺着丘陵的曲线一路奔跑而下，消失在山坡后，远处的海鸟纷飞而起，吱吱呀呀叫着，海平面再次热闹起来。  
海风拂面而来，令法芮尔感到十分惬意，她侧过头看着安吉拉欢快的样子，看见她金色的发丝在阳光下熠熠生辉，心里也跟着高兴。  
安吉拉像个小女孩儿似的转过来说：“我也教你一个东西。”  
法芮尔默许了，心想随你的便，不过又是些小把戏。  
安吉拉凑过来，热情洋溢地在她额头印下一个吻，看着法芮尔惊奇的样子，她得意洋洋地说：“这是我们的hello。”  
法芮尔不知道她的“我们”是什么意思，由于这暧昧不明的话语，她的内心竟然有些小小的期盼，于是她的脑子里尽是些乱七八糟的想法，心想安吉拉究竟是不是那个特定的意思。不过等她回过神后，就发现安吉拉似乎只是热情高涨，情绪激动地在她脑袋上来了那么一下。  
于是法芮尔又开始闷闷不乐。  
还好掌心的温度提醒她，两个人的手已经握在一起好一会儿了。

 

7  
即便法芮尔深知自己内心的感受正在发生着某种变化，她也不愿意面对这种古怪的感情，仍旧把每次见到安吉拉的兴奋感觉当作一种自然的情绪。  
我只是太久没接触这样有趣的人。她不以为然地想着，也乐于观察安吉拉的一举一动。  
两个人的接触变得越来越多，法芮尔看着安吉拉抓兔子，看着安吉拉给别人清理伤口，看着安吉拉给孩子们讲守望先锋的英雄故事。  
她帮助安吉拉研习岛上的新奇事物，告诉她从海水中提取粗盐的土方法，和所有恋爱中的人一样，迫不及待地分享一切，拉进彼此的距离。  
直到某一天，两个人躲在树丛中观察海边活蹦乱跳的海鸟，安吉拉突然惊呼一声，让法芮尔去看一片树叶上的银色瓢虫。  
银色的瓢虫在阳光下反射出淡蓝色的光芒，法芮尔吓得屏住呼吸，假装反感地拍落虫子，然后将那枚小机器人捏在手心。  
“什么嘛，你还怕这个？”安吉拉像是抓住了法芮尔的把柄，坏笑起来。  
法芮尔皱着眉，不自然地回答：“我不喜欢虫子。”  
软壳的机械瓢虫在她手中发出细微的“滋滋”声，最终被彻底破坏，蓝色的光芒逐渐黯淡下去。

随着时间的流逝，岛上迎来了雨季，峡谷裂地不再适合居住，法芮尔带着族人进行了今年的第一次迁徙。  
经过两个白天的缓慢路程，他们终于从潮湿的峡谷中挪到了一片野果林的边缘，那里的土质很好，并且不远的地方还有一处淡水水源。  
当天的傍晚，天色就阴沉下来，飞舞的蚊虫令安吉拉十分烦躁，她把驱蚊的药草碾成汁抹在身上，钻进帐篷里取暖。不过一会儿，安吉拉就听见雷声大作，淅淅沥沥的雨声响了起来，外面的人大喊着，好像是要把食物收起来。  
安吉拉裹紧了兽皮，她闭着眼思考，把一切信息都串成了一条线。  
从法芮尔非同寻常的表现开始，至今存在的野人部落，部族敬畏的雷鸟图腾，以及那些负责监视作用的小智械……  
安吉拉似乎猜出了法芮尔刻意隐藏的事情，又觉得自己接近法芮尔，利用她的信任一步步整理头绪，得到自己想要的信息，实在不是什么值得炫耀的事。  
她会看到法芮尔发自真心的笑容，也能感受到那些即将喷薄而出的感情，有那么几次，她突然想抛弃自己的责任，回应法芮尔的感情。  
我已经不是个小女孩了。安吉拉在心里叹了口气，年轻人才会意气用事，法芮尔说的对，她要离开这个地方。  
安吉拉困了，她蜷在温暖的皮毛里，迷迷糊糊地梦到一只蓝色羽翼的雷鸟，在这个吵闹的黑夜里吱吱呀呀地叫着。

法芮尔是后半夜来的，她全身都被雨淋湿了，两只脚上黏着脏兮兮的泥巴，洗去了脸上可怖的涂料，她右眼下的荷鲁斯之眼终于完全暴露出来。她把安吉拉连带着皮毛都抱进怀里，寻求安慰般在安吉拉的颈侧蹭了蹭，才恋恋不舍地放开。  
“法芮尔？”安吉拉醒了，问道。  
“是我。”  
“真是的，我睡过去了。”安吉拉坐起来，打了个哈欠。  
“已经很晚了，我马上就走。”法芮尔显得有些局促，侧过脸去，把荷鲁斯之眼隐在黑暗中，其实光线不够，安吉拉很难看清她的脸。  
安吉拉内心纠结了一会儿，见法芮尔还是待在那没有离开，也大着胆子试探地问：“想待在这里吗？”  
法芮尔迅速地点点头，不过安吉拉没看到，只当她是默许了。  
“恐怕有点挤……”  
没等她说完，法芮尔就过来想钻进暖烘烘的皮毛里，又想到自己现在全身乱七八糟的样子，法芮尔只好退回去，半天蹦出一个字：“脏。”  
“噗，”安吉拉小声地笑了，缩回了自己的被窝里，轻轻对她说：“我不介意。”  
法芮尔的疲惫一瞬间被冲走了，她脱下衣服尽量擦干净身子，就如同一只找到了家的小狗匆匆忙忙地钻了进去。  
安吉拉触到了那冰凉的皮肤，她不禁心疼地凑了过去，法芮尔的体温还从没这么低过。她抬起头来，伸手想去摸法芮尔的额头，却被法芮尔偏头躲了过去。  
“安吉拉，我没事。”法芮尔坚定地说，不容抗拒。  
安吉拉瞬间回过神来，她在黑暗中注视着法芮尔露出的左半边脸，却发现左眼附近干净的什么也没有。  
没有荷鲁斯之眼。  
她在那时以为所有的荷鲁斯之眼都会纹在一个位置。  
安吉拉有些失落，如果真的是安娜的女儿，或许以后还有见面的机会，但是现实并不如此，两个人大概只是意外的重名。  
安吉拉彻底难受起来，她突然明白即将到来的分别并不如自己想的简单。  
8  
“你说我最近有多忙！”黑鹰把平板显示仪拍在法芮尔手里，“看看我销毁了多少监控资料。”  
没等法芮尔浏览完那些视频以及照片文件，黑鹰就继续发话：“你也知道现在的位置，她更容易暴露出来，如果监控资料上被人发现在时间线出现断层漏洞，我们可免不了要接受调查。”  
“我知道，所以你要确保万无一失。”  
“法芮尔，我告诉过你她是个聪明的女人。”  
法芮尔听了这样的话反倒有些开心，毕竟她正处于一个头脑发热的特殊阶段。  
黑鹰见她毫不在意的样子，心里更是浮上了一股怒气，动作粗鲁地夺回了显示仪，打开了一个隐藏的文件夹，又扔回给法芮尔。  
里面只有一个视频文件，法芮尔瞥见黑鹰的脸色，终于收起自己散漫的态度，迅速点开了视频。  
视频里的内容就像一盆凉水，把法芮尔发昏的脑袋浇了个通透，带回了她应有的理智。  
本来守着兔子窝的安吉拉像是发现了什么东西，她伸出手，然后屏幕开始发生了抖动，小机器人的运转零件嗡嗡响着，看着安吉拉逐渐凑近的双眼，法芮尔从那双冷漠的眸子里，才突然醒悟自己的愚蠢。  
信息中断……  
“你作为指挥官，应当明白自己的责任。”  
法芮尔苦笑着点点头。

安吉拉从孩子那获得了一个新礼物——他们在木头上刻了一个歪歪扭扭的雷鸟图腾，送给这个外乡人，好让她得到雷鸟的祝福和庇护。  
她在火堆旁坐了很久，手指顺着图腾的凹痕摸了一遍又一遍，最终等到法芮尔。  
“法芮尔，我有话想和你说。”  
“很巧，我也是。”  
心知肚明的两个人，又显得分外陌生。  
法芮尔只是走在前面引路，安吉拉并不知道她要去哪里，走了没多久她就抢先开口。  
“法芮尔，我……”她下定决心般，手里紧紧捏着那块木头图腾。  
“我偷偷调查了这个岛上的许多事，我知道你不是野人，这个岛上也还有别的人类存在，你们不仅带着现代智械技术隐藏到这里，还带来了一项军事技术，他们说的神明“雷鸟”，就是这项技术。”  
法芮尔没有回应。  
“夜幕降临，饥饿的野兽发出恐怖的吼声，雷鸟神划破夜空而来，它的羽翼在黑夜中是一道金色的闪电，手中释放的怒火穿透了野兽的双眼。法芮尔，那是猛禽系统，对吗？”  
“安吉拉！”  
夕阳如同她们在平原上那天一样好，法芮尔的背影却孤零零地伫立在森林中，不过她的情绪很快就平复下来。  
“很好，你说过我们之间要坦诚，还有什么？”  
“我要离开了。”  
法芮尔迅速地转过身来，她有些失神地看着面前的金发女人，看着她喜欢的一切，像是在看最后一眼。  
法芮尔轻轻吐出一口气，问到：“安吉拉，我的职责是保护这里，你还记得我们的秘密吗？”  
“我很庆幸没有把你赶走，尽管那一天不是个好回忆，但是我很喜欢。”法芮尔还是抬起嘴角笑了，“那么，再见吧，朋友。”  
出乎意料地，安吉拉扑进法芮尔的怀里，圈住她的脖子，和她亲昵地蹭着彼此的鼻尖，低喃道：“我什么也不会忘，法芮尔，还记得我们之间的hello吗？”  
“你一定要找到我，把我教给你的东西还回来。”  
法芮尔终于得以品尝安吉拉嘴唇的味道。

她总是在想，自己和这个温柔女人的第一次，一定是十分舒缓，浪漫的，和她柔软的嘴唇一样。

然而两个人如同野兽般亲密地撕咬着，纠缠着不想分开。这种原始的疯狂令法芮尔难以分心，她压在安吉拉身上，手臂勾住女人的腰，将她拉向自己紧密贴合，柔软的胸脯顶在她的胸前，湿热的吻更是一刻都舍不得放走。

分开的间隙，法芮尔看见安吉拉的眼神已经变得有些朦胧，她两手抬起安吉拉的腰，安吉拉却打趣地问到：“这会是最后一晚吗？”

法芮尔不作言语，顺着她的脖颈曲线，一路吻到挺起的双峰前。

“法拉，会不会有机器人？”

法芮尔含糊地回了句没有，口舌就再没功夫应付她。

挺立的蓓蕾被卷入口中缓慢吮吸，法芮尔的右手握住另一边乳房，惩罚似的揉捏起来。

随后她听见了令人满意的喘息声。

只有太阳的余韵还在勉强照亮着天空，温度逐渐降低，法芮尔却因为那诱人的声音身体发热起来。

安吉拉抬高的腰部被法芮尔死死控制着，她难耐地向后仰起脖子，火红的天空在她眼中逐渐变成了一片朦胧的热气。

法芮尔终于放弃了对乳房的挑逗，她感到安吉拉升腾的欲望，而自己也迫不及待。她伏下身子，在安吉拉还没回过神的瞬间，用舌头顶开花瓣，开始舔弄敏感的阴蒂。

安吉拉的身体猛烈地颤抖了一下，她的腰肢轻轻扭动着想要躲开这样的刺激，却被法芮尔死死钳住，甚至连双腿都被顶得更开。

简直无处可逃。

“法拉……”她轻声叫了起来，喉咙里满是掩饰不住的呻吟跟着溢出来，“不要……”

法芮尔见安吉拉紧张地揪着身下的兽皮，便把手主动送了过去，同她的牢牢握在一起。

这是一个漫长的过程，法芮尔耐心地等待着，她放开对安吉拉的下身的刺激，又转回亲吻她的后颈，右手轻柔地抚弄着花瓣，好让她紧绷的身体得以放松。

等到时机成熟，法芮尔插入半节手指后，感受到里面的温热，又听见缓慢抽出后带着的淫靡水声，不禁贴在安吉拉的耳边笑道：“真湿。”

安吉拉闭着眼，赌气般胳膊肘向后顶了她一下。

法芮尔像是得到信号，在黑暗的夜里，她反倒轻车熟路，灵巧的手指一路向下，从安吉拉平坦的小腹越过后，她用整个手掌覆盖住了那片温热的领地。

“安吉。”法芮尔亲吻着安吉拉的额头，眼角，鼻头，零碎的吻最后落在双唇上。

她像个贪婪的醉鬼，紧贴着安吉拉摩擦身体，舌头霸道地攻陷着自己的地盘，一根手指送入了温暖的洞穴。

淫靡的声音响了起来，法芮尔抽插的速度越来越快，这与她想要温柔做一次的计划有些不同，安吉拉身体上诚实的反应，都在告诉她，她让她舒服极了。

安吉拉不由自主地呻吟，尚存的理智令她感到羞愧，更何况这还是在该死的野外，她想捂住自己的嘴，却被法芮尔识破，这个可恶的人另一只手揉捏着她的乳头，又不要脸地凑上来撬开她的唇齿。

下体止不住地收缩，安吉拉的腹部向上耸动着，法芮尔得知她即将高潮，找准了那敏感的一点用力抽插起来，她像头野兽般伏在安吉拉光裸的身体上，两个人的乳房挤在一起，每一次抽插都能带来别样的快感。

法芮尔含住安吉拉的耳垂，听着耳边安吉拉的呻吟变得越来越不受控制，高潮的爆发过后，又慢慢变成低低的啜泣，她很是享受，也十分满足。

余韵后的花穴依旧恋恋不舍地吸附着法芮尔的手指，她没有急着抽出，而是又慢慢抚慰了一阵，直至一切重归平静，一只猫头鹰的叫声从森林深处传来。

法芮尔从安吉拉的身后抱住她，确保爱人整个身体都圈在了自己的怀里后，才安心地放下戒备，一场激烈的性爱结束，安吉拉十分疲倦。

“法拉。”怀里的人轻轻唤道。

法芮尔把手轻轻放在安吉拉胸前，后者握住那只温暖的手，慢吞吞地将手指填补进彼此指间的缝隙中。

9  
黎明终于再一次降临，逐渐上升的温度唤醒了大部分生物，小岛也重新热闹起来。安吉拉从睡梦中醒过来，她的意识尚未完全复苏，甚至连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘴里就有一条湿热的舌头滑进来，狡猾地想占尽便宜。  
法芮尔一晚上没怎么合眼，没想到天亮后看见了安吉拉裸露在外的肌肤，困倦与之比起来根本算不上什么事。她就着清晨的阳光细细亲吻着爱人的皮肤，意识到安吉拉终于要醒过来，就难耐地想要同她接吻。  
法芮尔极尽温柔，缠绵的吻持续了好一会儿，两个人分开时都气喘吁吁，身体又不可避免地缠绕在一起。  
“安吉，早上好。”  
“法拉，早上好，不过能不能请你的手离开我的胸部。”  
“不要。”  
安吉拉只好狠狠掐了一下这个欲求不满的人的腰。  
一小时后，法芮尔终于得到了应有的惩罚，她刚答应安吉拉自己可以把她背回去，下一秒安吉拉就精力充沛地跳上了她的背。  
“走吧！我的新坐骑法芮尔！”她叫道。  
这个女人……法芮尔露出笑容，还是心甘情愿地负重前行了。  
“今天也要去工作？”背上的人问。  
“汇报岛上的情况，如果有新的任务派发，时间可能会长点。”法芮尔老老实实地回答。  
“我在哪等你？”  
“……”  
“海边吧，我们经常看海鸟的那个地方。”安吉拉只好自己决定了。  
没走一会儿，安吉拉就又趴在法芮尔背上，凑在她耳边低声问。  
“法拉喜欢我什么？”  
终于有一天，法芮尔也遇上了这样的世纪难题，她思索了一会儿，假装正经地回答。  
“胸部吧。”  
安吉拉笑出了声，热气扑在法芮尔的颈侧，也把她逗笑了。  
两个人回到营地，安吉拉送走法芮尔，又向其他人解释昨晚她们发现有狼群的踪迹，为了掌握它们的具体行踪，才耽搁到晚上，在树林里过了一夜。  
“无论怎样，夜晚的森林总是充满危险，感谢雷鸟神给予你们的庇护。”  
“是的，感谢它。”安吉拉学着他们的样子，做了祈福的动作。  
随后安吉拉回到自己的帐篷，翻出那个一直带着的小箱子，打开后看见了里面保存完好的女武神。  
她按下上面的一个按钮，金色的光芒逐渐被点亮，定位系统进入运作。  
“女武神，启动。”  
沉睡的手杖被唤醒，千里之外的定位接收仪上突然出现了一个小小闪动的点。  
“找到博士了！”有人惊讶地叫出来。

 

“法芮尔指挥官，我们怀疑您在某些事件上对我们有所隐瞒。目前在岛上进行的生命体数目排查，人类的指标多出了一项，而您似乎没有进行及时的上报，我们损失的监控机器人所传输回来的数据有所丢失，请您解释一下这些问题。”  
“生命体数目的显示数据本身就会有所波动，影响这项指标的因素有很多，我并不知道问题出在哪里，至于那些小机器人，如果在破损前遭受了致命损毁，中断数据传输这样的例子也出现过。”  
只要没有确切的证据，这些人就没有调动法芮尔的权利。  
一份文件传输进法芮尔的电子屏幕前，上面显现出了一张模糊的照片。  
两个人独自坐在粗壮的枝桠上，远方有肚皮翻起白色皮毛的野山羊，在火红海平面上飞舞的海鸟，被照片定格成一条白色的虚线。  
尽管照片模糊，阳光的直射对拍摄造成了一定的影响，但安吉拉仍然露出了半边脸。  
“经过人像的比对，我们大致确认这位是安吉拉?齐格勒博士。法芮尔指挥官，从照片看来，鉴于您与她的特殊关系，对本次事件的调查隐瞒，您在这次行动中没有指挥权，行动权。”  
“什么行动！”法芮尔有些激动地问。  
“我们需要齐格勒博士进行合作，进行新式武器女武神的研究工作。”  
法芮尔握紧拳头，在心里骂了一句自己的上司。  
“派发的行动文件上有什么？”法芮尔偷偷跟在黑鹰身后，向他询问。  
“只知道是要把女武神带回来，我不能直接接触文件内容，你了解的，等级不够。”黑鹰小声回答，悄悄把面前舱室的门打开，把法芮尔推了进去。  
“动作快点，研究所很快就会发现你离开这了，我可保不住你。”  
“收到。”  
法芮尔话音刚落，舱室的门被重新拉上，里面只剩下幽暗的红色警戒灯。她的猛禽系统存放室已经被打开，通向外面的顶部风洞也大开着。

 

安吉拉此刻脱去了兽皮，全身都被女武神战甲包裹着，她蹲坐在草丛里，不时向远处的海鸟扔上一两块石头，然后苦恼地抓抓自己的头发。  
天空中突然响起一阵轰鸣声，大部分鸟儿吓得从林中振翅飞起，安吉拉意识到形势不对，立即躲到一棵大树下，贴紧树干隐藏起来。  
法芮尔双脚还未触及地面就开始寻找安吉拉的身影，她很怕有人抢在自己的前面做出一些荒唐的事来，一边是爱人，一边是同生共死的伙伴，确实难以抉择。  
“安吉拉！”刚一落地，法芮尔便焦急地叫道。  
安吉拉从树后冒出来，恰好看见了法芮尔的背影，也看见了那双宛如鸟类的金蓝羽翼。  
“嗨，法芮尔。”她答应着。  
法芮尔回头，爱人完美的身体曲线展现在眼前，以及背后突兀而出的金属翅膀。  
“怎么？”安吉拉挥挥手，“不可思议，我们都全副武装了。”  
她轻盈地跳起，背后的纳米粒子也跟着活跃起来，透明的翅膀迅速展开，在半空中划出一道金色轨迹。  
没错，这是旁人想要的女武神，也是他们无法得到的天使。

10  
树林中不断有鸟群受到惊吓腾空而起，法芮尔将安吉拉重新拉回大树的庇护下。  
“你不能待在这了，必须尽快离开。”  
“冷静点，法拉，你看上去真可怕。”  
“安吉拉！”年轻人的性子总是急躁不堪，导致她的语气陡然变得严肃，“上级的命令是要带回女武神，并没有指定是否需要你活着，而且我没有权利插手这件事。”  
“安吉，还有更多的人需要你。”  
安吉拉心里的石头终于放下，她亲吻了法芮尔的脸颊。  
“能得到你的理解我很高兴，”安吉拉鼓励般拍拍年轻人的肩膀，“是时候回到我们的岗位上了。”  
法芮尔终于想起来问道：“你是不是早就做好准备了？”  
“算是？”  
“算是？！ ”法芮尔刚想进一步盘问，猛禽系统的探测仪突然响了，看来自己的战友已经到了这附近。  
“好吧，我们只好边走边说。”她迅速选择屏蔽了周围的探测信号。  
“边飞边说也可以哦。”  
“……”

法芮尔知道依靠山脚的森林地带有一个隐蔽的山洞，沿着山洞的小路一直往前，出口是在小岛离海岸最近的礁石滩。那里植被稀少，大部分时间都浸泡在海水里，因此很少有生物活动的痕迹。  
行进途中她得知安吉拉已经发出求救讯号，女武神上的定位系统也发挥了作用，守望先锋最近的增援部门会派出人手来接应她。  
法芮尔回头瞥了一眼跟在后面的女人，事到如今，她依旧不能像安吉拉透漏任何信息，她的军人血统又在作祟了，对任何人保密自己的身份，该死的命令上的确有这么一条。  
“法拉！”安吉拉的叫声拉回了她的思绪。  
一张细密的网迎面而来，幸好在树林中这只能算是一点见面礼，法芮尔轻巧地躲开，同时看见了不远处的两个伙伴。  
“闪开。”她说道。  
“指挥官，我们在执行上级的命令，请您适当考虑后果。”  
“啧。”法芮尔无法对自己的伙伴下手，她只能推动加速器，打算绕过他们，可喜的是安吉拉一直跟在她身后没有被甩远。  
那边似乎是在向通讯器里请求什么，简短的对话后，火箭炮开始进行发射。  
“上帝，回去我要好好教训他们一下。”法芮尔躲开那些冒火的东西，转头问道：“还好吗？”  
就这一刻的分神，法芮尔看见一枚向安吉拉极速窜来的火箭炮。她甚至来不及多想，直接把安吉拉揽进怀里。两个人像是撞在一起似的，在空中打了个转。  
法芮尔松开手臂，想看看安吉拉有没有受伤，没想到怀里的人却故作轻松地说：“我没事，就当是一次飞行事故。”  
法芮尔不再说话，轻轻把安吉拉发颤的手握住。  
越是接近那个山洞，法芮尔越是小心，她飞行的高度逐渐降低，茂密的树枝隐藏了两个人的身影，终于，她们在一片被藤条覆盖的山体前降落。  
法芮尔找到了一块松动的区域，顺手拨开，阴暗的山洞出现在眼前。  
两个人在黑暗中摸索着石壁走了很久，总有小石子顺着山体滑下来，砸在两个人的脚下，那样清晰的声音听起来总是恐怖的。  
法芮尔越发沉默起来，安吉拉没走过这样难走的路，黑暗中就好像她被法芮尔拽着往前走，连说话的心思都腾不开。  
“法拉。”脚下的路开始变得湿滑，她终于叫道。  
“法拉，像不像我们的第一个夜晚。”  
她们在黑暗中看不清彼此，法芮尔只是停了下来。  
“冒险故事结束，我们快要分开啦，你就不能说点什么？”  
“我……我不知道。”  
对于整天黏在一起的热恋情侣，总是很少有人会考虑分开的事，法芮尔也不例外，毕竟她在这方面尚不成熟。  
“你答应过，要找到我。”  
“我说到做到。”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
安吉拉笑起来，在黑暗里她也知道法芮尔涨红了脸，这一问一答搞得她像是在欺负她似的。  
“抱抱我吧。”法芮尔听见她轻轻地说。  
的确像是她们的第一个夜晚，冰凉的石壁如同突降的雨水带来的温度，窄小的石窟和那个小小的帐篷一样拥挤不堪，两个人挤在暖和的兽皮里，贴的那么近，却什么话也说不出口。  
法芮尔抱紧安吉拉。  
“byebye.”她说。  
剩下的路留给安吉拉自己走完，等她的双眼适应出口的光亮时，后面漆黑的洞穴里已经空无一人。  
上帝给予她重返新世界的机会，也必然关闭了冒险旅程的大门。  
11

安吉拉承认，第一次见到这个家伙时，她心虚。但她是个医生，所以每次看见那个新来的法芮尔，她就忍不住多看人家的面部骨骼两眼，然后那种奇异的老熟人的感觉就会一直缠绕在她的周围。  
两个人很像，不同之处在于这位是安娜的女儿，眼下的荷鲁斯之眼正在提醒着安吉拉。  
所以每次偷看被发现，安吉拉都会友好地和法芮尔打个招呼，然后尽力避免和她接触。  
安吉拉心里总在期盼着什么，她看见法芮尔纹在右眼下的荷鲁斯之眼，回忆就叫嚣着涌了上来，她清晰地记得自己遗忘了右边，然而法芮尔不冷不热的态度又让她觉得自己恐怕想太多，饥渴到居然想要去泡老战友的女儿。在这种焦灼不安的心境下，安吉拉的行为反倒出奇地冷静，在没有考虑清楚前，她一直和新来的这位成员保持着一定距离。  
温斯顿作为一只聪明的猴子，很快就发现了两个人之间尴尬的情况，他嘴里咬着花生酱盖子，漫不经心地说了一句：“齐格勒博士，这么对待新成员可不好，你们以后一起训练吧。”  
莉娜对此也表示赞同。  
安吉拉微笑着答应，然后在心里默默记账。

表面工作还是要做足，安吉拉为了缓解两个人单独在一起时她内心慌乱的情绪，只好选择沉默。好在法芮尔也不是个话痨，两个人各干各的事，也是和平共处了一段时间。  
不过这样的情况并不能持久。  
训练结束后，安吉拉返回办公室整理自己的医疗资料，想用忙碌抵消自己的烦闷。  
法芮尔是率先憋不住的那个人，她敲了门，安吉拉在里面应了一声，她便打开门进去了。  
安吉拉手里抱着一摞数据表正在看，抬头发现是这个家伙后也愣在原地。  
“呃……博士好像并不喜欢我？”法芮尔显得局促不安，也不看安吉拉的眼睛。  
“法芮尔怎么会这样想呢？”安吉拉尽力保持着自己的微笑。  
“因为你总是很爱和别人说话，对我就……”  
“不是那样的！”安吉拉赶紧解释，看着她可怜的样子又觉得心疼，慌不择路地开始瞎编，“刚开始就是这样的，等我们熟悉了之后……”  
“博士见过我的作战服吗？”  
“是的，很漂亮，猛禽里难得的好东西，M－VI系列。”  
“你很关注猛禽系统的发展，对于一个医生来说，很少见。”  
安吉拉看着那一面极其相像的侧脸，心里还是难过起来。  
“我很喜欢雷鸟系列，漂亮的羽翼总能我想起一个故事，它们停产后我还挺失望的。”安吉拉的语气低落下来，她抱着表格的手收拢在胸前，随后又无可奈何地把那些碍事的东西扔在桌上。  
她叹了口气，像是在对自己说：“你看，什么都会过去，一切都会变得更好。”  
法芮尔嘴唇动了动，却没说什么，她倒是做比说快，直接大步向前，把安吉拉按在自己怀里。  
“法芮尔？！”  
“你真是……”愚蠢至极，法芮尔说了半截，后半截在喉咙里吞了回去，她的吻很自然地落在了安吉拉的额头上，又像一阵风卷过快速离开。  
“安吉，我答应过，要把这个还给你。”  
说完她就又偏过头去，只不过这次耳根迅速红了。  
安吉拉又被她逗笑了。  
“好像随着年龄的增长，人会变得越来越害羞，你说是不是？”  
“闭嘴。”  
安吉拉乖乖闭上嘴，面前的年轻人就正好有机会让她说不出话来了。  
一切都将重回正轨，日后岁月漫长的路途，也终于不再是一个人行走。


End file.
